Okaerinasai!
by yukinohara-san
Summary: Setelah Kaguya disegel oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, Kaguya membentuk segel yang pada saat itu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ternyata segel itu adalah jurus... / Okaerinasai, Naruto... Bad summary! Alur mudah ditebak! RnR Please! Don't Like Don't Read


**Okaerinasai!**

**~ Uzumaki Family ~**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Pendek, gaje, aneh, typo (s) atau apalah. Yuki membuat fic ini pagi-pagi setelah subuh dan mengerjakannya hanya butuh 1-2 jam saja. Jadi maaf kalau misalnya jelek banget cerita ini. **

**.**

**.**

**Yosha! Enjoy reading^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suasana sore hari setelah perang ninja keempat. Aliansi shinobi memenangkan perang yang dicap paling mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Munculnya ninja-ninja hebat terdahulu seperti….

_Zabuza…_

_Haku…_

_Pakura…_

_Gari…_

Tim akatsuki….

_Itachi…_

_Sasori…_

_Nagato…_

_Deidara…_

_Kakuzu…_

Juga,

_MADARA UCHIHA._

Selain itu, Tim Taka yang mempunyai 4 anggota yaitu Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo, ikut membantu tim aliansi mengalahkan Madara. Hingga Tim 7 terdahulu yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi sudah lengkap kembali.

Mengejutkannya lagi, muncul keempat hokage yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibangkitkan karena jurus penyegel mereka. Namun, Orochimaru mengetahui cara membangkitkan keempat hokage yang disegel atau menyegel. Walaupun akhir-akhirnya, mereka tetaplah _edo tensei._

Belum dikejutkan dengan _tsukuyomi_ tak terbatas atau _mugen tsukuyomi_, muncul lagi seorang wanita yang dikenal Kaguya Ootsutsuki sebagai :

_Leluhur Chakra_

_Iblis_

_Dewi Kelinci_

_Pemakan buah Shinju_

_Ibu dari Pertapa Rikudou Sennin_

Belum apa-apa lagi, Zetsu Hitam mengaku dia adalah anak Kaguya dan orang yang bermain di belakang saat ini. Ringkasannya :

_Zetsu Hitam dibuat sebelum penyegelan Kaguya_

_Zetsu Hitam menghapus dan mengganti peninggalan Rikudou Sennin_

_Zetsu Hitam menggunakan klan Senju dan klan Uchiha_

_Zetsu Hitam membuat Uchiha Madara membangkitkan rinnegan-nya_

_Zetsu Hitam juga orang yang bermain di belakang saat munculnya Akatsuki_

_Zetsu Hitam menggunakan Akatsuki untuk mengambil bijuu._

_Zetsu Hitam membuat Kabuto menemukan mayat Madara, untuk menarik perhatian Obito bergabung._

_Madara menciptakan tsukuyomi tak terbatas._

_Zetsu Hitam membunuh Madara dan berganti menjadi Kaguya Ootsutsuki._

Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Kaguya sudah disegel oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan _Yin_ dan _Yang_-nya. Kaguya pun setelah itu membentuk segel, tapi tidak memunculkan apa-apa. Para ninja sudah tidak memusingkan tentang perang lagi. Semua orang beramai-ramai kembali pulang ke desa mereka dan beristirahat setelah perang. Mereka semua disambut oleh orangtua mereka di gerbang Konoha.

"Syukurlah, Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa," seru Mebuki, ibu Sakura memeluk Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"I-ibuu," ucap Sakura melepas pelukannya. "Kemana Ayah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi, Mebuki memeluk Sakura lagi dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura yang mengetahui maksud ibu, hanya membalas pelukan Mebuki dengan mengeluarkan air mata juga.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino memeluk Shikamaru juga dengan air matanya, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"I-ibu…."

"Ayah kemana?" tanya Yoshino, ibunya, tidak melepas pelukannya.

Shikamaru hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Nanti kita akan menyusul kesana, ya, Bu. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat," kata Shikamaru dengan jawaban tidak jelas.

Yoshina melepas pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menunduk terdiam sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Inoooo!" seru Nakama, ibunya Ino, sambil memeluk Ino. Otomatis Ino mengeluarkan tangisannya. "Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Ibu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu, Nak. Syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Ino mempererat pelukannya dengan tangisan yang meledak.

Semuanya penuh dengan tangisan kebahagiaan karena mereka pulang dengan selamat, juga kesedihan karena mereka kehilangan salah satu keluarga mereka. Tampak Hinata menangis dipeluk oleh Hiashi. Mereka kehilangan Neji.

Naruto hanya terpaku melihat semua orang sedang menangis dipelukan orangtua mereka masing-masing. _Kaa-chan… Tou-chan…_, bisiknya pelan sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto menengok kesana-kemari, berharap ada Sasuke cs atau Sai. Namun, hasilnya sia-sia saja. Tak ada mereka disana.

Naruto duduk di tempat duduk. Tempat duduk itu adalah tempat dimana Sakura berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, dan akhirnya Sakura terjatuh pingsan akibat pukulan dari Sasuke.

_Kaa-chan…_

_Tou-chan…_

_Aku berharap pelukan kalian…_

_Tangisan bahagia kalian…_

_Suara kalian…_

_Kekhawatiran kalian…_

_Kemarahan kalian…_

_Dan yang paling penting…_

_Aku ingin kalian menjawab,_

_"__Okaerinasai"_

_Saat aku berkata,_

_"__Tadaima"_

_Satu kali saja…_

_Ya, cukup satu kali saja…_

Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya.

_Kruyuuuukk…._

Naruto memegang perutnya. "Huuuhh aku lapar sekaliii! Baiklah, ke ICHIRAKU!" seru Naruto kembali senang dan menyengir seperti biasanya. _Untung saja aku lapar, aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku._

Naruto berjalan riang sambil membalas sapaan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Naruto _nii-chan_, bagaimana melawan Madara? Susah?" segerombolan anak-anak menghampiri Naruto.

"Super-duper susah. Cuma, itu hanya terjadi setengah saja," cengirnya.

"Aku mau lewat!" tiba-tiba tiga curut—eh manusia maksudnya, datang menyenggol anak-anak yang di dekat Naruto.

"Eehh?!" Naruto bingung.

"Setengah? Lalu siapa lagi yang kau lawan, Naruto _nii-chan_?" murid Naruto yang memakai _scarf _warna biru melipat tangannya. "

"Ya! Namanya adalah Kaguya Ootsutsuki, dia adalah leluhur chakra. Walaupun dia cantik, dia sangat menyeramkan! Kaguya adalah ibu dari Pertapa _Rikudou Sennin_," cerita Naruto bersemangat.

"Wahh! Apa susah melawannya?" tanya Moegi dengan nada seperti wartawan. "Apa makhluk itu seperti drakula cantik? Atau _catwoman_ yang ganas?"

"Ah, sangat susah! Aku hampir sekarat disana! Tapi, berkat _Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu_, si sialan itu terjatuh dan kau tahu? Di hatiku, aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memakan ramen asin yang enak! Ehm… drakula cantik atau _catwoman_ ganas? Lebih tepatnya _superman_ yang kehilangan jubahnya, sepertinya(?)."

"WOAAAAHHHH!" seru anak-anak disitu.

"Ehm, Naruto _nii-chan_," panggil si makanan, Udon (?).

"Ya?"

"Mengingat tadi _nii-chan_ mengatakan ramen asin yang enak, apakah di perang _nii-chan _memang memakan ramen?" tanyanya polos.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

"_IYADAAAAA_! SELAMA PERANG AKU BELUM MAKAN APAPUN!"teriaknya.

"Pantas," kata Konohamaru sambil melipat tangannya.

"Pantas apa?"

"Kau…," Konohamaru menggantung kata-katanya. "KURUS!" Konohamaru cs dan anak-anak yang sedari tadi mengumpul, langsung kabur.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "_KONOHAMARUUU! BAKAAAAA!"_

_._

* * *

.

"Uuugghhh…"

Naruto memegang perutnya dan berjalan menuju Ichiraku dengan kaki yang terseret-seret. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa aku tidak makan sama sekali pada saat melawan Madara? Aku ingin memakan ramen sekaraaaannggg," ucapnya.

Melihat Ichiraku sudah ada di depan mata, mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "YOSHAAA! TEEUUCHII_ ji-san_! AYAMEEE _NEE-CHAN_!" teriaknya _ke-ga-je-an_.

"Eh?" seorang perempuan yang sedang mengurusi ramen yang dibungkus, melihat siapa yang datang. "Naruto!" seru Ayame sambil tersenyum. "Apa kabar? Bagaimana perangnya?"

"Aaahh! Baik-baik sajaaa! Kemana Teuchi _ji-san_?" Naruto menengok ke dalam, namun tidak menemui pemilik ramen tersebut.

"Sedang ke toilet sebentar. Mau apa kau kesini, Naruto?" tanya Ayame polos.

Naruto langsung depresi seperti Hashirama. "Kau tidak tahu, aku lapaaarr sekalii. Jadi tolong satu ramen ukuran jumbo! Naruto-nya yang banyak, ya!" seru Naruto.

Ayame tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali, baru saja ada orang lain yang memesan ramen kesukaanmu itu. Semua stok di Ichiraku sudah habis, Naruto. Lain kali saja, ya?" kata Ayame.

"UWAAAPAAAHHH!?" teriak Naruto memegang pipinya dengan latar belakang petir-petir menyambar.

_Kriikk…kriikk…_

_Kruyuuukkk…_

Ayame yang mendengarnya hanya bengong, lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau kenapa, Naruto? Hahahahahahhahaa!" seru Ayame berteriak keras.

"_Nee-chan_…," Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya. "Huh, habis! Ya sudah, titip salam pada pak tua itu. _Arigatou_," Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"_Douita,_" senyum Ayame. Tiba-tiba. "_Nani?!"_ mata Ayame membulat. "Tumben sekali dia membungkukkan badan," pikir Ayame.

Yay, _back to Naruto!_

Naruto berjalan sambil memegang perutnya. _Andai saja, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada disini. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot membeli ke Ichiraku. Tinggal telpon, antar, makan, tidur, _batinnya. "Arrghh! Naruto! Kenapa kau jadi seperti inii?" seru Naruto frustasi.

Naruto pun berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya seperti biasa. Naruto membuka pintunya, namun terang dan terdapat lampu menyala. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Etto…_," gumam Naruto.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba ada suara seorang wanita disana. Terdengar suara kaki melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Kau? Naruto?"

Naruto terbelakak tak percaya. Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke rumahnya? "Siapa kau!" tunjuk Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ina, _yoroshiku, ne_," senyumnya membungkukkan badan. "Naruto-_san_, bukannya kau tidak disini lagi?"

"Eh?" Naruto cengo.

"I-iya… Tadi ada dua orang bilang bahwa rumah ini dijual. Sepertinya, sih, mereka ada di sana," Ina menunjuk rumah yang tidak jauh dari 'mantan' rumah Naruto.

"L-lho… siapa yang bilang begitu?" Naruto kebingungan.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak tahu," ucapnya menyesal. "Katanya, rumah ini terlalu sempit untukmu. Jadi aku beli saja. Lagian, aku hanya tinggal dengan kakakku saja."

"O-oohh…," Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, _sankyu,"_ Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud Ina.

"_Douita!_" teriak Ina.

Naruto tertawa, lalu segera menaiki anak tangga dan menuju rumah yang dimaksud. Naruto terperangah melihat depan rumahnya. _"Sugoi! Suteki desu ne!_" komentar Naruto. Naruto membuka pintunya. _Tidak terkunci, ya?_ Naruto menutup pintunya lagi dan melepas sepatunya.

"Na na na na…," tiba-tiba terdengar seorang wanita bersenandung.

Naruto yang masih takut salah rumah, menjadi gugup. Namun, dia tepiskan rasa takutnya. Naruto membuka pintunya lagi yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tamu.

Naruto terbelakak heran. Disana ada Minato sedang membaca koran dan Kushina yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan.

"_E…etto…_," gumam Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri. "_ITTTAAAIII!"_

"Eh?" Minato dan Kushina menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ehm? _Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_, sedang apa disini? Bukankah kalian seharusnya sudah mati?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dan berbicara pelan-pelan saat berkata 'mati'.

"Ahahaha! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa disini. Tiba-tiba saja aku dan Kushina ada di gerbang Konoha. Hah, apa ini jurus yang hebat?" tanya Minato sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang tidak bergaris-garis. "_Edo tensei_, ini bukan_ edo tensei_."

"Yup!" Kushina menyetujuinya. "_Okaerinasai, _Naruto."

Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar kata_ okaerinasai_ dari orangtuanya. Pemuda berambut duren itu sangat senang mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, aura negatif berada di dekatnya.

_BRAAKKK!_

"_ITTTAAAAIIII! NANI KOREEE?!"_ seru Naruto mengikuti gaya bahasa Konohamaru.

"Tak sopan sekali kau! Kami menyambutmu dan kau tak membalas," seru Kushina dengan rambut yang berkibar layaknya bendera merah putih.

Minato yang berada disampingnya hanya berkata, "Aaahh! Ibumu sedang sensian hari ini. Dimaafkan saja," ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

"_T-t…tadaima_," jawabnya pelan, seketika air matanya meleleh, membuat kedua orangtuanya panik.

"_Gomen_, Naruto! Apakah sak—

"Tidak, _kaa-chan_," tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk mereka berdua. "Aku merindukan kalian!"

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum. "Maaf kami tidak ada di sampingmu, namun cinta kami selalu ada di hatimu," ucap mereka. "Sekarang, kau berganti baju dulu."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung.

"Kita akan makan RAMEN ASIN UKURAN JUMBO DENGAN NARUTO YANG BANYAK!" seru Kushina mengibarkan bendera _slank_.

"YO!" tambah Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jadi ternyata Kaa-chan yang menghabiskan ramen di Ichiraku?"

"Eh, maksudmu Ayame dan Teuchi-_san_ itu? Ya tentu saja! Aku adalah pelanggan terakhir," ucapnya bangga. Naruto tersenyum kecut, _berarti kaa-chan dan tou-chan yang menghabiskan ramenku. Ah tidak apa-apa…._

"Yosha! AKU TIDAK SABAAARR!"

"AYO, NARUTOO! KITA LOMBA! SIAPA YANG PALING CEPAT, DIA YANG MENTRAKTIR RAMEN JUMBO BESOK!"

"SIAPA TAKUT?"

Sedangkah Minato berkata, "Ya tuhan, sembuhkanlah mereka."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI, MINATO?!"

"TOU-CHAN! MAKSUDMU KITA INI GILA?!"

"_Gomen!_ Aku hanya bercandaa!"

_BRAAK!  
PLUK!  
PLAK!  
TOENGG!  
SYUUTTT!_

Dan Minato divonis akan masuk rumah sakit Konoha selama satu tahun. _Plok plok!_ Dan begitulah kejadian hangat di keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka, dan merasa ini aneh sekali. Cepat-cepat ia sadar, Kaguya membentuk segel namun tidak merubah apa-apa.

_Sepertinya, jurus itulah yang membuat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan hidup_, batin Naruto sambil menerima ramen-nya. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak, _apa orangtua Sasuke hidup juga?!_

_._

* * *

.

**HOREE! *kibar rambut Kushina* Akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaa *cium-cium laptop***

**Minato : Yuki-san, kau membuatku menderita disini! **

**Yuki : AHAHAHAHAH! Bagus lah!**

**Minato : Apanya yang bagus? Huh! Seharusnya Kushina saja yang mengalami—**

**Kushina : Mengalami apa, Minato? *death glare**

**Minato : *ngambil seribu kaki* Gomen! Aku dipanggil Hokage-sama**

**Yuki : Ahahahahahha lucu sekalixD **

**Kushina : Yuki-san, kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi disini?**

**Yuki : Aku tidak tahu juga (?)**

**.**

**Pokoknya doumo para readers! Diharapkan review-nya ya. Dan maaf kalau fic ini jelek dan ini my first fanfic about Uzumaki Family^^ Hope you like it. O iya, mungkin ada kata-kata Jepang yang membingungkan readers *ceilah._.* sepertinya yang dasar-dasar kayak, Gomen, Arigatou, dll sudah banyak. Jadi Yuki tambahkan lagi beberapa kata yang 'agak' kasar atau berbeda. Check this out!**

**.**

**Kotoba (kata)**

**Sankyu : terima kasih (lebih kasar dari Arigatou)**

**Doumo : makasih (cocok untuk yang irit kataxP)**

**Nani kore : apa ini (nani (apa) kore (ini). Yah seperti itulah kira-kira._.)**

**Ittai : (ini kaya semacam… taulah kalau orang kesakitan pasti bakal bilang kaya gini. Tapi ada arti lain dan aku lupa itu #plakk._.)**

**Etto : Um/em (contoh : etto… kore wa nan desuka?)**

**Suteki desu ne : bagus, ya (iya bagus._.)**

**Douita : sama-sama**

**Ji-san : paman (hei heii! Perhatikan ya^^ duh kayak ngajar deh wkwk. Ji-san artinya paman, Jii-san artinya kakek. Oji-san, Ojii-san. Kalau kalian sedang mengobrol dengan paman kalian dalam bahasa jepang, dan kalian menyebutkannya dengan double I, kalian bakal masuk neraka langsung udah manggil paman kalian kakek. Tapi kalau sebaliknya, kayaknya bakal nangis terharu deh cucunya manggil kakeknya paman (?))**

**Iyada : Tidak/yaahh… (maksud arti tidak disini, lebih ke arah penolakkan atau kekecewaan. Misalnya, Iyadaa… hujan sudah turun….)**

**.**

**Baiklah gomen kalau misalnya ada salah dalam pengartian atau apa. Tolong dibenarkan yaa! Maklum, Yuki baru setengah belajar bahasa Jepang. Disini, Yuki ga bermaksud apa-apa, cuma mau berbagi kosakata Jepang aja, siapa tau berguna hehehe. O iya, disitu kan ada ibunya Ino yang bernama Nakama. Nakama itu karanganku, karena aku nggak tahu namanya ibu Ino siapa hehexD. Yosha! Review yaa^^ Arigatou, ne^^**

**Yuki.**


End file.
